Malevolent Love
by RikkaMegami
Summary: Tohru gets a surprising offer from the main house from the dark but lovely Asoka. Will she accept, or will she deny? What will this surprising offer lead to? (TohruAsoka)
1. A surprise Offering

Malevolent Love

Authors Note: This is my first Fan fic, and I hope that you all will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Chapter 1: A surprising offer

Tohru said, Shiguri. Yes yelled, Tohru from the kitchen. Could you come here for a moment, I must speak with said Shiguri. Coming Shigurisan yelled, Tohru. As she walked down the hallway she wondered what Shigurisan had to tell her. She hoped that there weren't any problems.

Yes said, tohru. Is anything wrong? Oh, no no no! Said Shiguri. There is no problem, only an invitation from the main house said, Shiguri. Oh, does Hatorisan wish to see me? Said Tohru. No, Asoka does said, shiguri. Tohru stood there dumbfounded by the words that had just come out of Shiguri's mouth. Asokasan wanted to see me?

I don't get it said, Tohru. Did I do something wrong? Said Tohru in a bewildered tone. No, you didn't do anything wrong, said Shiguri. I don't know really, all he told me to do was to pass on his invitation, said Shiguri. You are expected at the main house at a quarter to five, you might want to get ready now, said Shiguri. It's about 4:30, and it's a long walk to the main house so hurry up. Also do me a favor; please do not tell Kyo and Yuki where you are headed. You know how upset they get at even the mention of Asoka's name, said Shiguri. Ok, Shigurisan, said Tohru.

Tohru ran up the stairs and put on her favorite lavender party dress. She had only seen Asoka one time, but that one time was enough to let Tohru know that Asoka was a very attractive man. Even though she really wasn't looking for a boyfriend at the moment, she felt that she should go to the main house looking as nicely dressed as possible, in the short time she was given.

Tohru tiptoed down the stairs not wanting to inform Yuki and Kyo that she was leaving the house. When she finally made it down the steps and to the front, she slipped her best shoes on and opened the door. Tohru, where the hell are you going all by yourself at this time of night said, Kyo. Ummm Ummm, i'm going to the mall with Hanajimasan said, Tohru. Oh ok, well then why are you trying to sneak out? Said Kyo. Well, because I thought that you guys were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you, said Tohru. Well all right tohru, but be back soon ok. This house is so damn dreary when you're not around, said Kyo in a small baby whiney voice.

Well bye, Kyo said Tohru as she opened and closed the door behind her. She quickly made her way down the long winding path, hoping that Kyo hadn't known that she was lying and decided to follow her to learn the truth. As she arrived at the main house with only a few minutes to spare. As she was about to knock on the door, it opened and there stood Hatorisan. Welcome Tohru, said Hatori. Asoka is waiting in his room, follow me. Tohru stayed close behind Hatorisan, not wanting to get lost. Finally they stopped at two big doors. It was black and gold with a big chart of the Zodiac Sign gracefully carved in it. Hatori gently knocked on the door.

Come in said, a deep voice from behind the door. Tohru bowed to Hatori and Hatori bowed back and walked away back down the long hallway. Tohru pushed the big black open and stood looking at the dark figure in the middle of the room. Welcome Tohru, said Asoka. It's been a long time since I last saw you, has it not? Yes, it has been mumbled Tohru in a feeble whisper. Why so quiet Tohru? Said Asoka. That's not the Tohru I heard so much about! Said Asoka with a large smile on his face. Oh! said Tohru in surprise. What did you hear about me? Said Tohru. I hope they were all good things. Oh, they were, they were do not worry. Everything that I heard was good said, Asoka.

Not to be rude, Mr.Sohma said Tohru. But what was I called here for?

* * *

(A/N: Review, Review, Review, Review, Review!) 


	2. Fear of Acceptance

Chapter 2: Fear of Acceptance

Tohru stood there waiting for an answer hoping dreadfully that she had not offended him. Suddenly she heard a loud booming laugh. She stood there stunned not believing that, that laugh had come from Asokasan. Seeing him laugh made her laugh and they both laughed together. Finally when they'd settled down, Mr. Sohma, said Tohru. Please please, don't call me Mr. Sohma said, Asoka. You make me sound so old! Oh! i'm soo sorry said Tohru with a huge bow. No, don't be sorry! It's truly all right! Said Asoka with a huge smile on his face.

Oh, ok said Tohru. So ummm, may I ask again what the reason for this visit is? Said Tohru. Yes yes, I was getting to that said, Asoka. My maid, Mrs. Tanaka has gone on a leave of absence since she has become pregnant. I was hoping that you could take her place. Now, I only asked this of you because I know you need the money and because I would really enjoy your company. It gets very lonely around here with only Hatori and Mrs. Tanaka around, and I would like it very much if you could bring some of your brightness to this house. Its so dark and dreary here said, Asoka. So would you like to take the job? Said Asoka. I would really like to cause I could use the extra money but, I don't think I could do a good job here, with all of my other responsibilities said, Tohru with a sad look on her face.

Oh, I forgot to mention something said, Asoka. If you decided to take this job, you would stay with me for the time that you were to work here. You could pick your own room and you can basically do whatever you want as long as you handle your responsibilities said, Asoka. How could you expect me to leave Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun alone like that! Said Tohru with utter astonishment. Who would wash their clothes, make them dinner and just take care of them when they get sick? I couldn't possibly leave them alone! They would be so angry with me said, Tohru in exasasperation.

If you decided to stay and work here for the time that you are needed, then I would merely tell them that you are needed here and I have ordered you to stay and work for me said, Asoka. One second said, Tohru. How long will I be working here? Said, Tohru. Oh approximately 6 months said Asoka. When Mrs. Tanaka left she was already 6 months pregnant and decided to take her leave, then. So have you made up your mind Tohru said, Asoka? Oh no, Asokasan. Its too soon to give you an answer said, Tohru. Could you please allow me a few days to think it over? Said, Tohru. So may I leave? I have a lot of things to finish at home said, Tohru. You may go Tohru, please send your answer to me as soon as possible. May I add, that you looked very beautiful today said, Asoka? Thank you, Asokasan said, Tohru Said as she turned around and went back through the double doors and made her way down the long winding hallway.

When she arrived back at home Kyo and Yuki waited by the door. Where have you been Tohru, and tell the truth, Said Kyo. I know damn well that you weren't with Hanajimasan. I'm sorry Kyokun and Yuki-kun, but I can't tell you, just yet Said, Tohru. Tohru ran upstairs with tears in her eyes, she hated having to lie and hide things from Kyo and Yukikun. They had done so much for her, ever since they'd found her living in that tent outside. She cried and cried, and then finally she stopped as sleep overtook her exhausted body.

When she woke up, Shiguri stood over. Obviously waiting for her to awaken. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting said Tohru. Is there anything you need for me to do? Oh no! Said Shiguri. Asoka, asked me to ask you if you were ready to answer his question. No, actually I don't, I need more time to think about. I'm so worried about what Kyo and Yuki think. They would be so upset with me. I don't know what to do Said Tohru. I don't want them to be upset with me. If you sit down and talk to them, they will listen. You might want to go do that now, they both seem to be in a good mood Said Shiguri.

Tohru quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs hoping to catch Kyo and Yukikun. Kyo Yuki, can you wait a minute? I need to talk to you Said Tohru. As she arrived in the kitchen Kyo and Yuki turned around to face her. Tohru sat down next to them and began to explain what happened the day before. Yesterday I got a message from the main house Said Tohru. It was from Asoka, now don't be upset. He needs me to come and help him out at the main house, since Mrs. Tanaka is pregnant. He has offered to pay me so that I won't have to work so much Said Tohru. I haven't given him answer yet, but he needs it soon. I didn't want to answer him until I talked to you and got you're approval.

Its ok, Tohru Said Yuki. I understand, that you need to work so that you can spend more time on your school. I also understand that you really just need the money. Are you crazy? Said Kyo. How could you even think about working for him Tohru Said Kyo. You know I hate his guts. You have to be reasonable Kyo, Said Tohry with a hint of a sob in her voice.

I really need that money, you have no idea how exhausting it is going to work, going to school, and then coming back here to clean up the house. You have no idea, said Tohru now sobbing freely. I'd only be there for six months and then i'd be right back here with you guys. You know I would never hurt you guys on purpose Said Tohru. Six months! Said Kyo. Do you know how long that is? Who's gonna take care of us? Said Kyo. Don't be selfish Kyo, Said Yuki. You know that Tohru needs that money! We won't be mad at you Tohru if you accpet that job. If you do, we will welcome you back when you come back Said Yuki.Now I must go attend to my garden, so please excuse me Said Yuki. Yea, I gotta go train Said Kyo i'll see ya later Tohru, Said Kyo.

Tohru wipped her tears and went upstairs to tell shiguri that she would accept Asoka's offer. She packed her cloths and called for a cab.

Authors Note: Sorry for stopping it here butI have to do my Homework. Be looking for another update soon!1


	3. New Duties

Chapter 3: New Duties

Tohru arrived at Asoka's house with a slight smile on her face. As before Hatori greeted her at the door, its very nice to see you Tohru Said Hatori. Thank you Hatorisan, its nice to see you to Said Tohru. I will take you to your room first and then, Asoka will come to see you Said Hatori. Alright, Said Tohru.

Hatori lead her to a room that was so lavishly decorated that she could do nothing but stare in utter amazement. The bed was made out of rich cherry blossom wood, as was the dresser and the chess in front of the bed. On the bed was a lush bedspread made of blue silk that shone with the rays of the sun. Hatorisan Said Tohru. I couldn't possibly take this room. Its much to exspensive for me, I can take something less luxurious. It wouldn't be a problem at all, Said Tohru.

Asoka wouldn't hear of it Said Hatori. I know he told you that you could pick your own room, but he thought that this room would be most suitable for you. So please accept it, Asoka will be here in a moment. So please wait for him Said Hatori. Tohru quickly unpacked her cloths and straitened up even though it really didn't need to be cleaned. While putting the last of her clothing in her dresser she heard a light knock on the door. May I enter? Said Asoka. Yes you may Said Tohru. She quickly dusted herself of trying to look more presentable. Tohru didn't understand this sudden need to look good in front of Asoka, but she just felt that she should.

Asoka stepped in the room wearing a black and white kimono with a golden dragon wrapped around the upper and lower part. Well I hope that this room is to your liking said Asoka with a smile on his face. This room belonged to my mother Said Asoka with that same smile on his face (A/N: don't know if his mom is dead, but in my story she is). Tohru looked at Asoka with bewildered smile on her face. I'm honored to stay in the same room that your mother once slept in Said Tohru. But may I ask a question? Yes go ahead Said Asoka. Why would you give me your mothers room? Said Tohru now with a confused smile.

There are two reasons said Asoka. One reason I will not tell you till later but one I will tell you now Said Asoka. I chose this room for you because you remind me of my mother. You have the same bright and enthusiastic personality as she did Said Asoka. Now lets get down to business. The only chores I will need for you to do is keep the five rooms that Hatori will show you clean, do the laundry, and clean the bathroom in my room and the bathroom in the main hallway. Theirs no need for you to clean the kitchen because the cook handles all that. If you will excuse me, I must handle some business so please excuse me Said Asoka. Oh yes go right ahead Said Tohru. Tohru went down stairs to see Hatori.

Tohru found Hatori in his office looking at the newspaper. Hatorisan, can you show me the five rooms that Asokasan wants me to clean. I'd like to get started on that right now, so I could have more time do my homework later. Hatori got up and led her into the large hallway. He led her into one room after another, each one was even more lavish then the other. Although neither of the rooms were that large. Especially not after she'd seen her room. As soon as Hatori finished showing her the rooms she quickly found the cleaning supplies and got to work. She scrubbed the floor, dusted the top of the dressers and the t.v.'s and anywhere you could else you could dust. She fixed the beds and changed the sheets. After she was done cleaning everything that could be cleaned she made her way upstairs to her room and quickly feel asleep. 


	4. Make a move

Chapter Four: Make a move!

(A/N): I thought that since this is the fourth chapter it's about time there was a little juice in it. So I hope you like it, I think it's really good. Enjoy and of course REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Tohru woke up with the sun shining brightly in her eyes. Squinting she looked down at herself and noticed that she still had her cloths on from the previous day. She got up grabbed a towel and washcloth and silently made her way into the bathroom. As she took off her last article of clothing the door swung open and there stood Asoka in nothing but a towel wrapped around his slim but strong waist. For a moment Tohru did nothing but stair, then she let out a blood-curdling scream. AAAAAAAAAh! Screamed Tohru wrapping the shower curtain around her. She began to pick up any and everything and hurling it at Asoka as hard as she could trying to get him out of the bathroom.

Instead of backing out of the bathroom the way Tohru wanted him to, he just stood there letting the objects hit him. Finally when she ran out of things to throw at him, Asoka smirked at her and walked out of the bathroom leaving her to contemplate what had just happened. Tohru hopped into the shower shaking all over, she turned on the water and stood under it. _Whoa, what just happened there? He just stood there and watched me. That was really weird, he just stood there and let all those things hit him. Now I know I was throwing those things really hard. What's going on? _Tohru washed up as fast as she could and got dressed the same way. She then made her way down the hall where Asoka's room lay. Although it wasn't her fault Tohru felt she should apologize.

Asoka-san Said Tohru as she approached his door. May I come in? Yes, come in Said Asoka. Tohru walked in with her head hung low not wanting to make eye contact with him. I would like to apologize for what happened earlier this morning Said Tohru giving him a quick but efficient bow. It was so stupid of me; I should have locked the door. I'm so sorry Said Tohru making another quick bow. No, it's really my fault Said Asoka returning Tohru's bow. I should have knocked instead of just barging in. I hope that you may accept my apology and consider joining me for dinner tonight. Of course I accept your apology and yes I will join you for dinner tonight. Is it casual or formal? Said Tohru. Its formal, meet me in the dining room at 5:00. Now if you will excuse me I need to finish up some work.

Tohru turned around and made her back to her room. _He didn't even mention how he stared at me in the bathroom, he should have apologized. That was very rude of him! If that's how I feel then how come, I accepted his incitation to dinner?_ Tohru searched through her closet to try and find a certain favorite dress of hers. One that her mother gave her on her 13th birthday finally she found it. It was a short strapless black dress with a small split up to mid thigh; it had small diamonds around the top and bottom hem of the dress. With the butterfly that her mother used to wear on the front of it. By the time she found, washed, dried, and ironed the dress it was already 3' O clock.

Tohru hopped into the shower and made sure to use all of her favorite shower products. "Love Spell". After she washed up, she got dressed and did her. Instead of doing her hair in her usual pigtails, she crimped it and let it hang loose. She took some glittered hair gel and ran it through her hair, now she was done. Tohru looked in the mirror and for the first time she actually liked what she saw. The more she looked at herself the more she reminded herself of her mother. When she looked at the clock is was a quarter till 5:00. So after checking herself one more time, Tohru made her way down the stairs into the living room.

When she reached the bottom, Asoka stood there waiting for her. He grabbed her arm and led her to the dining room. Asoka wore a pair of black slacks with a black shirt that had a gold dragon coiled around the back of the shirt. He held his self with a confidence that Tohru wished she possessed. He pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit then he pushed her back in. He then went to the other side of the table and sat his self.

Thank you Said Tohru with a slight smile. Asoka-san, what do you do? Job wise I mean. Well Said Asoka. I don't work he Sohma family is so wealthy that none of the members of this family need to work. Although some choose to, they really don't need the money. What I do to waste my time when I actually have free time is I race motorcycles. I know, it's unbelievable. When people talk of me I'm sure they make me out to seem so uptight and mean. But I'm only like that when I have to be. But most of the time I like to cut loose and I can do that on motorcycles. (A/N:I know that's corny but….)

Tohru and Asoka finished there dinner. Both full Asoka asked Tohru if she would go for a walk in the garden. Tohru got up from the table and walked around to Asoka's side. She grabbed his arm and led him out the back door. I'd like to tell you something Tohru Said Asoka. Remember when I told you that there were two reasons that I picked out my mothers room for you? Yes Said Tohru. Well the other reason is that I've grown to like you. Really? Said Tohru stunned. Actually I have since I first met you at the school. That's actually the reason why I came; I wanted to meet the famous Tohru that everyone was talking about.

Wow! Do you really feel that way about me? Said Tohru. I mean I'm sure you could get just about any women you want, why choose me? Like I told you before, I like your personality and you remind me of my mother Said Asoka. Your just as beautiful and kind as she was, that's why I like you. Oh thank you Said Tohru.

Actually I like you to Said Tohru. I've been trying for a long time to figure out what this feeling I was having for you was, I thought that I was just nervousness. But now I know that I like you to. Tohru reached down and grabbed Asoka's hand. Taking Tohru by surprise Asoka bent down and gently pecked Tohru on the lips. Even surprising herself Tohru reached up and wrapped her arms around Asoka's neck pulling him down into a soft passionate kiss.

Asoka returned her kiss; he wrapped his arms around her bringing her closure to him. Tohru licked Asoka's lips asking for permission to enter, he readily granted her wish. Tohru explored his mouth not missing a nook or cranny. As the kiss became more passionate Asoka reached down and grabbed Tohru's butt. Tohru moaned her delight and Asoka decided to go a little farther. Asoka reached under Tohru's dress and began to massage Tohru's clit. Tohru moaned, Asoka kissed her to quiet her.

Tohru kissed him back while she began to explore his body. She ran her hands over his chest, thru his hair, and finally to his cock. Tohru felt it long and bulging out of his pants, surprised she pulled back. Asoka continued to massage Tohru's clit, faster and faster Tohru finally cummed for the first time in her life. To cover her scream Asoka covered Tohru's mouth with his. _Oh my god! That was soo amazing thought Tohru. _Asoka then stuck one finger inside of Tohru's vagina to loosen her up, he the stuck in his fingers one after another until he had three fingers in her. He then moved his fingers in and out heightening Tohru's pleasure. _Whoa this is getting a little to crazy for me. Am I really ready to go this far? No, I don't think so. _Stop Stop! Said Tohru. I'm not ready to go this far yet, I can't do it.

What the hell are you talking about? Said Asoka. How are you going to do that to me? You push yourself on me and then back down when it gets a little intense! That's not right and you know that Tohru! I already said I was sorry! Said Tohru. What else do you want from me? Tohru turned around and ran up the stairs with tears slowly streaming down her face.

_Dammit, why'd I say that to her? When I'm really not even angry with her. I just don't get it; maybe I just really wanted to share something special with her. I don't know. I'll just apologize in the morning. _Asoka made his way down the hallway to his room. He took a shower and then got dressed for bed. As he lay down to sleep, the only thing he could think about was Tohru, how he'd hurt her even though he really didn't mean to. He finally fell into a fitful sleep.

(A/N): I hope you really like this chapter. It took me so long to write it cause I couldn't think of how to get Tohru and Asoka to do some freaky stuff, but I figured it out in the end. I still don't like the dinner scene but I'll get better as I do more writing. Well enjoy and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!   


End file.
